And now for the final ilusion
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Los culpables siempre tienen que pagar por sus pecados. [ ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? : Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas de autor: **Ultimo one-shoot participante de **¿Le temes a la oscuridad? : Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!**, fue todo un reto para mi escribir esto ò.ó así que espero que sea de su agrado a pesar de que creo que no da miedo y que aún me odio por esto.

Link en mi perfil c:

**Advertencias: **Ambientado al final del anime/manga, escenas gore y muerte de personajes.

杀生丸

_Y ahora la ilusión final_

杀生丸

—Se ha vuelto débil— la voz del bandido resonó en la cabeza de la chica como si un martillo estuviera golpeando su sien, poderoso y a la misma vez doloroso; ella sabía que sus palabras no deberían de importarle ni una pizca pero entonces, ¿por qué una parte de ella le daba la razón?

—Tenemos que matarla—ordenó otro mientras que con una antorcha encendida dejaba alumbrado el rostro de la adolescente—, te irás al infierno, bruja.

Escupió en el rostro de porcelana con asco mientras ella lloraba son emitir sonido con sus ojos marrones mirándolo directamente, un reclamo silencioso del porqué de su crueldad. Los dedos de un tercero apretaron el cuello de la chica con rencor.

—Por tu culpa —gruñó zarandeándola sin delicadeza en tanto un quejido se deslizaba de los labios de su presa.

—Por favor—la voz de Rin es apenas audible, intentando que el sonido se escuche cuando las carcajadas llenas de maldad resuenan en sus oídos.

Una lechuza aleteó por sobre los enormes árboles, los depredadores salen de noche esperando que su cena se encuentre descuidada; Jaken se lo había dicho y ella como la niña que era no había hecho caso. Sesshômaru estaba ahí para ella en aquel entonces, pero en ese momento él se encontraba lejos dándole la oportunidad de disfrutar de un tiempo en la aldea de Inuyasha.

Lo que Rin desconocía hasta el momento en que llegó, era que los aldeanos habían pasado una gran escasez de alimento y que el tiempo que había estado lejos habían llegado casi al punto de la locura.

—¡Tráiganla!—la voz grave resuena, los bandidos que no son más que aldeanos que la cuidaron cuando era más pequeña.

La levantaron sin mucho cuidado para llevarla a la mitad de la aldea donde una hoguera estaba siendo preparada, mientras pasaban las mujeres empezaron a arrojarle todo lo que tenían a la mano hasta las piedras que había en el camino, hiriendo a la joven en cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Puta! ¡puta!— Coreaban los aldeanos enloquecidos.

Rin no se inmutó, podía ver en los ojos perdidos y la ropa andrajosa que el tiempo había sido cruel con ellos, sin embargo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mugrientas al darse cuenta que todos creían que era su culpa.

—¡Mándenla al infierno donde pertenece!

¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha, Kagome? ¿El monje Miroku y Sango estarían bien y con su familia a salvo?

«Sesshômaru», pensó sintiendo su corazón desgarrarse cuando la imagen del demonio se formó en su mente. El miedo de no volver a verlo empezó a recorrerla, haciendo que luchara por escapar; aun si lo único que conseguía era herirse o provocar que sus captores la lastimarán nuevamente.

Uno de ellos la tomó del cabello golpeando su mejilla para después arrastrarla el último trecho que quedaba hasta la hoguera. Toda su ropa estaba cubierta de tierra y sangre, todas sus heridas eran profundas y sabía que esta vez no habría un regreso para ella.

Esta muerte iba a dolerle, porque Rin amaba a cada aldeano que en ese momento la hería, le gritaba que era Satanás y que iban a quemarla viva por la sencilla razón de haberse casado con un demonio.

Un grito salió de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando un cuchillo desgarró la carne de su muslo, pataleó en un intento fallido de liberarse del sufrimiento; la hoja perforó más profundamente en tanto la sangre corría libre por el corte.

Una mujer aprovechó que la chica mantenía los labios abiertos para agarrarla de la mejilla y vaciar un líquido espeso y caliente en su boca, Rin podía sentir como si un ácido potente estuviera corroyendo sus entrañas. La pelinegra quiso hacer el intento por escupir aquello, pero alguien más vendó su boca con un trapo sucio y maloliente provocando que tragara aquel veneno que la consumía.

Intentó arañar a aquellos seres que habían abandonado su humanidad, de liberarse nuevamente aunque sabía que era in útil sin importar las veces que tratara.

Un nuevo corte, su ropa siendo rasgada en tanto la ataban sobre la pira que esperaban la purificara y trajera de nuevo la paz a sus vidas. Las lágrimas secándose en su rostro cuando el aire se volvió caliente al encenderse el fuego.

—¡Bájenme de aquí! ¡Déjenme en paz! —rogó intensamente recibiendo solo las risas llenas de locura de los aldeanos, las llamas deformando sus rostros haciéndolos lucir grotescos a los ojos de la chica.

Eso eran los humanos, seres que se escondían tras esos rostros de fingida amabilidad mientras que en su interior no eran más que monstruos a la espera de atacar y hundir sus garras hasta despedazar toda la bondad de aquellos seres que les amaban.

Volví a gritar, a retorcerse para liberarse de sus ataduras. Su garganta le ardió, el fuego entró a sus pulmones pero ella no dejó de moverse; de abrir sus heridas dejando que su sangre se combinara con el fuego que empezaba a ampollar su piel; su cuerpo se sacudió cuando al menos cinco flechas se incrustaron en su vientre y en su pecho. La esperanza se congeló en su pecho, se estaba derrumbando, Rin era consciente que lentamente las ganas de vivir se escapaban de sus manos como si fuera arena fina, ¿valía la pena soportar todo ese dolor?

Todos estaban locos, enloqueciendo más con cada segundo que pasaba y lo único que deseaban era derramar su sangre; Rin tosió y un hilillo de ese precioso líquido salió de la comisura de su boca.

Y río, la chica se rio de ellos y de su fe ciega en que con su muerte volverían a la normalidad; se burló de que ahora todos estarían condenados por su propia estupidez. La sonrisa en sus labios mandó un escalofrió a la columna vertebral de aquellos que la miraron.

—Está aquí—cantó suavemente para después bajar la cabeza completamente derrotada, no quería ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

De un momento a otro los gritos de los aldeanos resonaron en sus oídos, escuchó los miembros separarse; cabezas rodando aquí y allá, brazos siendo mutilados con perfecta y cruel precisión, piernas partiéndose hasta dejar a la vista los huesos y articulaciones.

Las mujeres que le habían arrojado rocas chillaban asustadas siendo acalladas de forma rápida. Todos y cada uno de los aldeanos fueron asesinados de forma brutal, nadie merecía siquiera pensar en una muerte libre de dolor.

Aquello duró lo que pareció una eternidad a pesar de solo haber transcurrido unos cuantos minutos, Rin escuchó los pasos de alguien cerca y tosió. Unas manos la sacaron de su prisión para alejarla del fuego, ella no dudo en aferrarse a la ropa de su salvador en tanto sus ojos marrones y llenos de lágrimas miraban justo a las orbes que tanto ansiaba ver.

—Señor Sesshômaru —murmuró con voz ronca y apenas audible, su garganta quejándose ante el esfuerzo de pronunciar aquellas dos palabras.

El rostro siempre sin emoción estaba marcado por la más pura furia, sus garras manchadas como si aquel liquido fuera tinta derramada sobre un lienzo de manera descuidada y sus ojos siempre dorados y fríos, eran dos rubíes carmesí.

Se alejó lo suficiente de la matanza como para depositarla en el suelo y sin decir nada sacar las flechas que habían mutilado aquel joven cuerpo; Sesshômaru la observó, desnuda y con la piel enrojecida era la mejor obra de arte que hubiera admirado, algo que le pertenecía solo a él.

Acarició el rostro de la chica mientras ella se aferraba a su mano, Rin llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios y tomó de su propia sangre para delinear las marcas del demonio con una ligera sonrisa, el dolor agotando su cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba. Era una despedida silenciosa tenía lugar en ese momento, algo que ninguno iba a reconocer hasta que la muerte decidiera separarlos.

—Estoy cansada —murmuró cerrando los ojos, su sangre manchando el lugar donde ella se encontraba, aquello le trajo el recuerdo de su primera muerte; los animales habían herido su cuerpo de niña y la habían dejado desangrándose al igual que en ese momento.

«Al parecer mi muerte tenía que haber sido aquella » pensó sintiendo como su mano se deslizaba lejos de la piel de aquel ser que amaba.

—Rin — la voz de Sesshômaru carecía de algún matiz en específico, pero ella lo entendió.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar —Ella tosió las palabras cuando la sangre se amontó en su garganta, provocando espasmos en su cuerpo —, lo prometo.

Sesshômaru volvió a verla, una parte de él, la que lo gobernaba la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba sumida en la incredulidad y la rabia por la pérdida próxima; sin embargo había otra más pequeña que le hizo actuar sin pensar; tomó a Bakusaiga incrustándola en su estomagó al mismo tiempo que con sus garras traspasaba el corazón de Rin.

Porque nada valía tanto como la vida de Rin, ni siquiera la suya.

杀生丸

En fin, eso fue todo. Me odio (?)

En estos días estaré contestando todos los reviews que me han llegado, han sido unas chicas hermosas conmigo y quiero recompensarles que se tomen la molestia de escribirme sus opiniones. De verdad son muy importantes para mí (L), como no he podido actualizar mi perfil no he dado señales de qué historia de mis pendientes voy a subir así que lo diré aquí: … es sorpresa ;D JAJA, okno. ¡Traición! Esa es mi futura actualización y otra actividad del foro, que igual dejaré la información en mi perfil.

¡Besos!

• A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

No me molesta para nada que se agreguen mis historias a favoritos si es que en realidad les gustó, pero si se tomaron el tiempo de leer les agradezco enormemente que se den cinco minutos más para dejarme su opinión del fic. No les cuesta nada y me alegran un montón.

_Hayden_


End file.
